Don't let me go
by Viviana14
Summary: Castiel Mcdonell,es un chico apuesto, impulsivo, rebelde,inconsciente, aficionado al riesgo y al peligro encarnado en un sinfín de peleas y carreras ilegales le gusta vivir la vida al extremo junto con sus mejores amigos Nathaniel y Viktor. Diana Miller pertenece a un mundo en el que parece sentirse cómoda; la arropan unos padres bien posicionados, una educación estricta, así...
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO

Narra Diana

\- Adi s madre.- Dije despidiendo me de mi madre con un beso en la mejilla.  
\- Espera Diana,Hoy las llevara su padre al colegio.- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa parada alado de la puerta de salida.  
\- Cristina eh, perd n digo madre. Yo ya no voy m s al colegio tengo 20 a os y voy a la nica que va es Adiana as que adi s.- Contesto mi hermana Natasha bajando por las escaleras.  
\- No importa Natasha dije que tu padre te llevara y as va a ser ok.- Le contesta mi madre seria, a ella no le gusta la idea que vayamos solas al colegio siempre nos lleva el chofer de la familia o mi padre porque dice mi madre que o si no nos vamos a escapar a andar con cual quier chico y cosas as ya saben como son las madres. Aunque la m a es un poco especial sue a con que mi hermana y yo nos casemos con un chico de buena posici n y que le deemos nieto.  
\- Hola buenos d as - Dice mi padre con una sonrisa algo com n en el - bueno vamonos ya que o si no llegaran tarde al colegio.- Continuo y nos abri la puerta para que fu ramos al auto. Mi padre siempre a sido muy bueno siempre nos ayuda a escaparnos de los castigos mi madre a Natasha y a mi.  
\- Yo voy adelante! - Grito mi hermana y pegue un saltito por el susto que me dio la tonta, no me dejo ni racionar que salio corriendo hacia el auto subiendo se al frente.  
\- Nos vemos despues ma, te amo.- Me despido de mi madre y me dirige as a el mercedes 200 de mi padre.  
Narra Diana

La larga fila de transito comenzo a avanzar dejando Atras al pelirrojo,dimos unas cuadras m s y Natasha se dio vuelta mirando me con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que devo admitir que me dio mucho miedo.

\- Quien era ese chico?, lo conoces?, De donde?, es tu novio?.- Me pregunto mi hermana Natasha llenando me de preguntas - Ok, muchas preguntas a la vez. A todo eso no,no lo conosco al chico ese y es obvio que todas las otras respuestas de las preguntas esas son No.- Le respondi con la mirada en mi libro, ella solo bufo y se volvio a sentar bien en su asiento.  
Seguimos con nuestro camino tranquilo hasta que mi padre estaciono en frente de mi colegio y hice un largo suspiro bajandome del de todo dudo que la profesora me deje dar el examen tarde como una hora.  
\- Si tienes alguno problema Diana con tu profesora me llamas.- Me dice mi padre asomandose a la ventana de mi hermana quien rueda los ojos.  
\- Nos podemos ir ya. Diana solo has tu examen te ira bien de seguro, tu eres muy inteligente cuidate pap vamonos por favor.- Dijo Natasha decesperada por ir se ya a la universidad yo solo rei y me despedi de ellos con la mano.  
\- Ok, vamos, adios cuidate.- Se despidio mi padre yendo se con la loca de mi hermana. Me acomode un pecho de pelo detras de mi oreja suspire y me dirigi asia la entrada de mi colegio. Obvia mente no habia nadie a esta hora afuera bueno si algunos pero ninguno era de mi curso asi que me apresure para llegar rapido a mi curso, antes de entrar tome aire tratando de que no notaran mi falta de aire por subir corriendo las escaleras.  
\- Que haces aqui?- Me pregunta una voz femenina en mi oido. Haciendo me dar un peque o saltito y tapar me la boca por el susto (estaba en un colegio donde todas son "se oritas" que gritara de la nada harian que me saquen dos clases.)  
\- Um, Helena me asustaste - Dije, tratando de contralar mi respirasion por subir las escaleras y por el susto de Helena ella es mi mejor amiga Es una chica pelirroja natural, tes blanca, ojos negros y mide 1,60 es realmente linda y muy simpatica.  
\- Jajaja, pero eh que haces aqui? pense que no vendrias.- Me deijo Helena con una sonrisa.  
\- Tarde porque habia trancito y eso ya que haces,tu aca afuera? - Le pregunte extrada.  
\- La profesora de ingles no vino, ah nos salvamos del examen - Me contesto Helena con una sonrisa de feliz cumplea os por asi decirlo - Vamos al patio hay estan las dem s chicas vamos.-Dijo tomando me de la mu eca y llevandome con ella.

Narra Natasha

Hoy ya comence mal el dia, me quede dormida, mi padre nos llevo a mi hermana al colegio y a mi a la universidad aunque eso no me molesta pero si me molesta es el transito es realmente a eso perdi las dos primeras que mas me molesta es que mi hermana menor Diana tiene novio y ni si quiera me lo habia dicho, eso me dolio y mucho capaz sea un poco exagerada pero es verdad hoy cuando ibamos a su colegio un chico pelirojo estaba un poco mosculoso se acerco al auto como dos veces creo y hablaba con ella, segun ella no es su novio pero para mi que si.

Cuando la dejamos a Diana en la entrada del colegio mi padre me llevo hasta la universidad y como decia ya habia terminado las dos primeras horas asi que la mayoria de los alumnos estaban ya afuera.

\- Que tengas un buen dia hija, si necesitas algo me llamas.- Me dijo mi padre estacionandose alfrente de la universidad.  
\- Esta bien pa, que tengas un buen dia tu tambien y suerte en el trabajo.- Dije sonriendo le y el me devolvio la baje del auto y entre a la universidad pude escuchar a una estupida decir - Viste ese viejo es su novio diu que asco, te dije que era una zorra.-Dijo la idiota esa. asi que solo decidi ignorarla no me gusta perder mi tiempo con personas ignorante como esa.  
Iba a ir a dentro de la universidad pero no pude evitar ver a un apuesto chico sentado en una banco de la universidad,el estaba leyendo un libro parecia muy consentrado en eso yo rei asi mis adentro y me acerque silenciosamente por detras de el tapando le sus ojos con las manos.

\- Adivina, quien soy? - Dije - La chica m s hermosa Natasha.- Me respondio James mi novio, el es un chico de Cabello corto y casta o, tes blanca, ojos marrones miel y mide 1,78. yo me sente junto a el,el me miro tomando me de la megilla y dando me un tierno beso.

\- Hola amor - Dije dando le otro corto beso y el sonrio.  
\- Hola hermosa, Que paso,porque no fuiste hoy a las primeras clases? - Me pregunto James.  
\- Te mando un mensaje hoy, a la primera hora. no lo leiste? - Le pregunta seria,el rio y me nego con la cabeza suspire y le conteste. Tuvimos hablando por un buen rato juntos,hasta aveces James me robaba algunos que otros besos al igual que yo a el.  
Narra Amy

\- Amy,dijo nick ya bajes a comer un poco antes de irte a trabajar.- Me dijo mi hermanita Sherry de 5 a os, yo la mire realmente estaba muy linda con su pelo suelto y con el encantador vestido blanco liso,y con un listo color celeste.  
\- Esta bien ven, vamos a hablar con nick.- Dije tomando mi campera de arriba de mi cama. bajamos con Sherry hasta la cocina donde se encontraba mi hermano Nick haciendo el desayuno.  
\- Nick, yo no comere hoy de hecho comere en el trabajo asi que ya me voy nos vemos despue.- Dije dando me la vuelta y vi que mi hermana me miro enojada y se sento en la mesa.  
\- Esta bien Amy, ve con cuidado. acuerdate que tienes que venir antes de la seis de la tarde a cuidar a Sherry porque yo tengo que ir me a trabajar y ella no se pude quedar sola.- Me consto Nik mi hermano, llevando un plato de huevos fritos a la mesa.  
\- Si lo se, volvere a las .- Dije despidiendo me con un beso en la megilla a Nick y a Sherry.  
llegue la cafeteria donde trabajaba, ya habian algunas personas - Buenos dias Amy,ve a ponerte tu uniforme y despues ven a ayudar nos que hay bastante gentes aqui.- Me dijo Drew mi jefe el era un hombre de unos 40 a os por hay, era muy simpatico y amable su esposa siempre venia al medio dia a ver le un rato y de vez en cuando tambien venia su hijo que era como el,muy simpatico,amable y repetuoso. Cuando me termine de poner el uniforme en el ba o de empleadas, fui a atender a los clientes.

\- hola,buenos dias. yo por ahora solo quiero un cafe.- Me dice un chico rubio de ojos mieles tenia una hermosa que fuera su novia tendria mucha fuerte.  
\- Claro,ya te la traigo. Si quieres algo m s me avisas.- Le dije sonriendo fui a buscar el cafe del chico rubio, le vi a un chico de pelo casta o estaba hablando con mi jefe y al parecer se llevaban muy bien pase por alado de ellos pero no le mire al chico ese. cuando pase por alado ellos senti que alguien me agarro del brazo haciendo que lo mire.  
\- Que ya no me vas a saludar? - Me pregunto el chico casta o (Kentin), tomando me de la cintura y acercando me m s a el.  
\- Jeje, que simpatico kenti...ahora no puedo tengo que trabajar.-Le coneste tomando le la mano para que me soltara pero el no me solto solo me acerco m s a el.  
\- Que pasa estas nerviosa?, jeje porque eres mi mejor amiga acaso no te puedo hablar asi de acerca? - Me pregunto Kentin a centimetros no m s de mis labios, mi corazon comenzo a latir rapido y yo cada vez estaba m s nerviosa hasta que senti que alguien me tomo de la mu eca tirandome para atras.

\- Alejate de , no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te la veras conmigo ok.- Dijo Viktor tomando me de la cintura y acercando me a el.

Narra Leila

\- Leila, por favor fijate el perro que esta por toda la tienda va echar algo enseguida.- ME dijo leigh dando le el vuelto a una cliente.  
\- Ok ya me fijo, no te enojes.- Le conteste y me fui a buscar a tren mi perro.

****Una hora despues****

Una vez que tren se durmio yo le ayude un poco a legih con la tienda, nos pasamos todo el dia riendo nos y yo m s que todo comiendo hasta que llego mi otro hermano Lysandro a buscar me para llevarme a la casa.

\- Hola, ya llegue bueno vamos leila y deosle un suspiro a legih.- Dijo lysandro tomandole de la correa a tren y subiendo le a su auto.  
\- legih, tu no vienes con nosotros? - Le pregunte a legih parando me alado de la puerta del auto de Lysandro.  
\- EH,no. Hoy quede con ir a la casa de rosalya a cenar.- COntesto Legih,dando se vuelta y cerrando la tienda.  
\- uhm, de vuelta con ella, ok esta bien chau.- dije cortante y me subi en el auto cerrando la puerta con un puertazo.  
\- solo esta un poco celosa ya la va a aceptar. Nos vemos despues legih.- Dijo lysandro subiendo se al auto.  
\- Tu bien sabes que nunca aceptare a esa impocrita verdad? - Le dije mirando le seria, el rueda los ojos y enciende el auto - Tu sabe que Legih le duele saber que tu no quieres aceptar a su no haces un intento Leila - Me dijo Lysandro con la mirada en el camino. - Porque es una zorra. Lysandro se que ella es tu antiguo amor y se que ella te estuvo...como decirlo..ACOSANDO. bueno aunque.- dije, y Lysandro undio sus pies en el freno haciendo que me vaya de un golpe para alfrente pero por suerte tenia el cinturon de seguridad y me salvo.  
\- De donde sacaste eso,Leila? - Me pregunto Lysandro enojado.  
\- Solo lo se, que entonces es verdad? Lysandro! como...- Dije algo traumada por lo que me acavo de enterar.  
\- No vuelvas a decir eso, Nunca m s escuchaste Leila.- DIjo Lysandro con un tono frio mientras volvia a poner el auto en marcha.  
Desde entonces el resto del viaje fue completamente en silencio ni el ni yo nos dijimos ni una palabra. Cuando llegamos a la casa, el estaciono el auto mirando me como si estuviera arrepentido por algo?.  
\- Leila,yo...- Dijo Lysandro tomando me las manos y haciendo que lo mire.  
\- No me hables. Y menos me toques.- Le conteste con tono la puerta del auto y entra a al casa llorando no tenia ganas de verle a Lysandro nunca creia que el iba a ser algo como eso. PORque lo hizo? lo odio. Pero porque me afecta tanto saber que el pudo estar con rosalya? bueno si por legih pero siento un enorme dolor en mi pecho que me esta pasando el es mi hermano yo no puedo estar...

\- Leila, por favor necesito hablar contigo.- Dijo LYsandro entrando a mi habitacion. yo solo lo ignore y me acoste en mi cama acomodando me para dormirmen bueno para tratar de dormirme. Pense que Lysandro se iria pensando que quiero dormir o algo asi pero para mi sorpresa el se saco su campera, sus zapatillas,la remera y sus pantalon siempre a dicho que dormir con pantalon le molesta pero que hace? como va a dormir asi conmigo. El se acosto atras de mi,agarrando me de la cintura y acercando me m s a el.

\- Buenas noches Leila.- Me susurro al oido.  
\- Lysandro...no...- Dije, pero me sorprendi a sentir un bulto realmente grande en mis partes intimas...

Narra Castiel

\- Yo no estoy borracho. Yo solo estoy feliz, me divert mucho en la fiesta con ustedes amigos. M s que mi amigo son mis hermano los apoyo son los mejores hermanos, en serio.- Dijo Nathaniel colg ndose de mi y de Viktor por los hombros. - Nathaniel, ya estas muy borracho mejor vamos te acompa o hasta tu casa.- Dijo Viktor llamando a un taxi que estaba del otro lado del camino.  
\- Yo ire con la moto de tras de ustedes.- Dije mientras le ayudaba a Viktor a subirle a Nathaniel al auto.  
\- Despu s tenemos que hablar de lo que tu ya sabes Castiel ok.- Me dijo Viktor serio, subiendo se al taxi.  
\- Ajam, lo que digas chau.- Le conteste sonriendo y cerrando le la puerta del taxi para que as ya se fueran y as lo hicieron.  
me recost sobre mi moto Vf 750,prendiendo un cigarrillo

Narrador Omnisciente

Castiel luego de haber terminado de fumar su cigarrillo se monto en su moto, hizo algunas cuadra y se encontr con una fila de transito enorme pero el decidi adelantarse pasando por alado de los autos con su moto y as poniendo se al frente aunque algunas personas lo insultaban por adelantarse el solo re a para sus adentro,cuando paso junto a un mercedes 200 no pudo evitar ver a la hermosa chica que estaba en su interior. La chica iba distra da mirando por la ventana mientras escuchaba m sica en su mp3.

\- Hey,linda que dices si vienes a dar un paso conmigo? - Dijo Castiel encima de su Vf 750 mirando le a Adiana con una sonrisa coqueta.  
Adiana se saca los auriculares y le mira a Castiel sorprendida.  
\- Que? - Dice Diana aun m s sorprendida.  
\- Jeje, que si te gustar a ir a dar un paseo conmigo? - Le volvi a preguntar Castiel.  
\- No, lo siento pero tengo que ir me al colegio.- Le contesto Adiana.  
\- Y porque no fing s que vas al colegio y yo te recojo delante del colegio? - Le pregunta Castiel con una sonrisa coqueta.  
\- Perdona.- Dice Diana fingiendo le una sonrisa falsa - pero me eh equivocado de respuesta. La respuesta correcta es; No me apetece a dar ni media manzana contigo.- Le contesta seria.  
\- Pero te juro que te divertir s mucho conmigo.- Le contesta Castiel con una sonrisa ladina - Lo dudo.- Le dice Diana cortante.  
\- Mira que puedo resolver todos tus problemas.- Dice Castiel serio.  
\- Yo no tengo problemas.- Le contesta Diana mirando le mal a Castiel.  
\- Bueno, ahora soy yo quien lo duda.- Dice Castiel sonriendo.

El sem foro cambio a verde asiendo que los autos y el mercedes 200 avanzaran. Dejando le a Castiel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Narra Diana

El mercedes 200 de mi padre avanzo dejando le al chico ese atr s...Aunque debo admitir que no estaba nada mal era lindo y. Hay no como pude decir eso ya Diana conc ntrate solo falta este ultimo a o ya puedes viajar a la amada universidad que tanto anhelo ir.

\- Quien era ese?, es un amigo tuyo? - Me pregunta mi Padre ( Drake ) dando se la vuelta y mirando me curioso.  
\- Que? no, ese solo es un simple idiota.- Le respond sin importancia volviendo mi mirada a la ventana

Una vez m s nos volvimos a de tener por la culpa del maldito transito creo que como va esto no llegare a Clase a tiempo.  
\- Perfecto, ya me perd las dos primeras horas de clase.- Dijo Natasha enojada ella siempre a dicho que le encanta ir a la escuela y ahora que va a la universidad esta super insoportable con lo que tiene que ser una chica responsable.  
ya parece mi madre con lo de ser responsable,madura y bla bla bla...ABURRIDAAAS. yo a cambio me encantar a ir a la universidad de moda,m sica y bueno eso ya saben

Narrador Omnisciente

Unos segundos despu s Castiel se volvi a acercar al auto del padre de DIana. Castiel se agarra de la ventanilla con la mano izquierda y con la derecha da un poco de gas, para no hacer demasiado padre de Adiana cuando lo vio frunci el ce o.

\- pERO QUE HACE ESE IDIOTA? Porque esta tan pegado al auto? - Le pregunta serio Drake a su hija.  
\- eh, no te preocupes pa, yo me ocupo de el.- Le respondi Diana con una sonrisa.  
\- Oye que no tienes nada que hacer? - Le pregunta molesta Diana a Castiel.  
\- No.- Contesto Castiel sonriendo le.  
\- Pues vete,ve a buscar algo que te guste hacer.- Le contesto diana seria.  
\- Pero es que yo ya encontr algo que me gusta.- Le respondi Castiel con una gran sonrisa.  
\- Ah ya, y se puede saber que es? - Le pregunto diana, un poco curiosa por la repuesta de Castiel.  
\- Ir a dar una vuelta contigo,vamos te llevo a la calle Ol mpica, corremos un poco con la moto,te invito a comer y te devuelvo a la salida de la clase te lo juro.- Dice Castiel serio mirando le a diana a los ojos por unos segundos.  
\- Uhh, pero sabes que, tus juramentos valen bien bien poco.- Le respondi Diana con una sonrisa de costado.  
\- Eso...es cierto -Dice Castiel riendo se - venga vamos ahora que ya sabes la mayor a de las cosas de mi ya confiesa lo, ya te estoy comenzando a gustarte eh? - Le dice Castiel con una sonrisa coqueta. Diana se tienta y se r e sacudiendo la cabeza.  
\- vamos, ya basta. ahora me tengo que concentrar en mi nico y verdadero problema - Contesto Diana y saca un libro de su cartera.  
\- y cual es? - Le pregunta Castiel curioso.  
\- El examen de ingles que tengo ahora.- Le contesto Diana intentando comenzar a repasar para su examen.  
\- Ah, un examen cre que era el sex* - Dijo Castiel. Asiendo que Diana lo mire totalmente molesta mientras que Natasha trataba con todas las ganas de no re rse.  
\- Quita tus asquerosas manos de mi ventanilla por favor.- Le pidi Diana mientras apretaba el bot n para subir su ventanilla y tratando de mantener la calma.  
\- y a donde quieres que la ponga? - Pregunta Castiel riendose.  
\- No puedo decirte lo ahora, ya que esta mi padre presente.- Le respondio Diana seria.

La ventanilla el ctrica de Diana comenz a subir y Castiel espero hasta el ultimo segundo para sacar su mano de la ventanilla

\- Adi s, nos vemos.- Dijo Castiel riendo se,despidiendo se con la mano derecha. 


	2. Capitulo 2: Nueva historia

Capitulo 2: Un nuevo personaje...Una nueva historia

Narra Leila

\- Buenas noches Leila.- Me susurro al oido.

\- Lysandro...no...- Dije, pero me sorprendi a sentir un bulto realmente grande en mis partes intimas...¿Pero que mierda?

\- ¡¿Que haces?! - Le grite enojada, parando me rapido de la cama.

\- Yo no hice nada,¿que te pasa? - Me pregunto Lysandro mirando me extrañado.

\- ¿Que,que pasa? pasa que calmes a tu amigo o... no o nada tu te vas ahora mismo de mi habitacion. Vete a dormir a tu habitacion ahora.- Le dije molesta abriendo le la puerta de mi habitacion para que se vaya.

\- Lo siento por eso Leila, pero que pasa.- Dijo Lysandro parandose de la cama y acercando se a mi. Di vuelta mi cara tratando de no mirarlo, podia sentir como mi corazon latia a mil.

\- ¿Porque te pones tan a la defensiva comigo?, si antes cuando eramos niños dormiamos juntos, bueno hace poco tambien dormiamos juntos y no decias nada.- Me dijo Lysandro acercando se aun más a mi. Yo solo trataba de controlar me ¿porque me ponia tan nerviosa cada vez que lys

se acercaba a mi?

\- Tu lo dijiste Lysandro, cuando eramos niños. Ahora ya no somos más niños y tu durmes en tu cama con la zorra de Rosalya y yo en la mia.- Le conteste sin mirarlo, el tomo mis manos y las subio encima de mi cabeza. ¿Que, acaso se volvio loco?

\- ¿Acaso Estas celosa de Rosalya?- Me pregunto Lysandro haciendo que lo mire.

\- ¿Celosa? ¿yo,de esa?, nunca. Ella no es más que una simple zorra.- Le conteste enojada,intentando de que me soltara pero fue inútil porque es obvio que Lysandro tiene más fuerza que yo.

\- ¿Porque la odias? - Me pregunto serio Lysandro mientras me miraba como tratando de averiguar que estaba pensando.

\- Porque es una zorra que esta jugando a dos punta con mis hermanos...porque esta jugando con los sentimientos de Legih porque te vi aquel dia...

***Flashback***

Yo habia ido un rato al rio con mi cabello Dockmi,cuando volvi mamá me dijo que iba a salir con papá a la cuidad un rato yo le dije que no queria ir.

\- Leila con tu padre iremos a comprar algunas cosas a la cuidad ¿quieres venir con nosotros? - Me pregunto mi madre mirando se al espejo y tirando su pelo para delante.

\- No gracias no les quiero arruinar la salida a los tortolitos - Dije, mientras miraba a mi madre con una sonrisa. ella me miro y me sonrio - Estas hermosa ma, ve sal tu con papá y pasan la bien - Le dije a mi madre dando le un abrazo. Mis padres se fueron y yo decidi ir a

buscar mi ropa para ir a bañar me, cuando subi arriba a mi habitacion escuche unos ruidos abajo en el livign.

\- Que fuerte que estas,estas más mosculoso...-Dijo una voz femenina la cual me sonaba muy conocida pero no llegaba saber quien era.- ¡AH, si..ah! me volves loca cada vez que me besas en el cuello...ah sigue asi ahhh... - Volvio a decir esa voz femenina y pude dar me cuenta que

era rosalya asi que solo rei para mis adentro imaginando que Rosalya y Legih ya estaban en casa y supongo que pensaron que no habia nadie en casa, no le queria sacar su diversion asi que me acoste en mi cama poniendo me los mp3 para no escucharlos pero cuando iba a poner una musica

escuche una voz masculina y no era la de legih. Esa voz la pude reconocer de imediato y cuando la escuche me quede completamente helada.

\- Eres tan hermosa Rosalya...amo cuando haces eso...¡ahh ahh si, así!- Dijo gritando Lysandro. Me quede completamente impactada Lysandro y Rosalya le estaban metiendo los cuernos a Legih.

***Fin de Flashback***

\- Tu y ella le estaban desde entonces engañando a Legih. - Dije llorando, me sentia realmente devil ya no podia más y Lysandro quien me miraba fijamente estaba sorprendido por lo que le acavaba de confezar pero no me que levante mi pierna y le di una pata fuerte en

las entrepiernas de Lysandro haciendo que me soltara - ¡Lysandro el es tu hermano! ¡¿Como le pudiste hacer eso?! - Le grite llorando mientras que el estaba en el suelo agarrando sus partes con dolor

\- ¿como le pudiste hacer eso? y el esta piensa casarse con esa...no te reconosco Lysandro - Dije sentando me en mi cama y tomando me la cara con mis manos.

\- Leila...-Dije Lysandro tratando se de parar. Yo lo mire de mala ganas y me pare furiosa.

\- ¡Vete de mi habitacio! ¡no te quiero ver Lysandro,vete! - Le grite empujando lo fuera de mi habitacion. me rescote por la puerta tapando me la boca y dejando me caer despacio mientras lloraba.

Narra Natasha

Mis padres estan demasiado cargosos para mi gusto querian conocer a mi novio así que yo les dije

\- Si tanto quieren conocerlo ¿porque no lo invitan a cenar? -Dije ya cansada de que me molesten tanto la verdad no tengo problema en que conoscan a James ni nada pero es que mi hermana Diana y mi querido primo Liam crawford suelen hacer preguntas bastante estupidas y cosas asi.

Pero bueno ya es muy tarde para lamentarme aver dicho eso.

\- ¡Si!,llamemos a James encima justo que hoy viene a cenar tambien Liam. Se van a poder conocer al fin.- Dijo Diana con una sonrisa malvada.

\- POrtate bien por favor Diana.- Le dije seria.

\- Oh pero si yo siempre me porto bien, soy como un angelito.- Dijo Diana haciendo se la inocente y mi padre se rio.

\- Ojito con lo que hagas Diana, bueno ire a llamar a James para que venga a cenar.- Dije parando me pero Diana me tomo de la muñeca. La mire extrañada

\- Por que no lo llamas a aca ¿eh? hay ella que ama a su amado James.- Me dijo Diana riendo, me tente un poco y tambien rei.

Narra James

Me termine de bañar y me fui a acostar realmente estaba muy cansado hoy fue un dia hagotador mire mi celular por ultima vez pero no habia nada asi que me acomode para dormir cuando mi celular sonó mire y era Natasha que me estaba llamando sonrei y conteste el celular.

\- Hola mi amor.- Dijimos los dos a la vez y ella rio.- amor mis padres me dijieron que te invite a una cena en mi casa...es que quieren conocer te y... - Dijo Natasha, la podia escuchar que estaba un poco nerviosa rei

\- Claro amor, en un rato estoy allá.- Le Conteste tirado en la cama de boca arriba.

\- ¿Entonces vienes? ¡ahhh! -Dijo Natasha gritando, por poco y me deja sordo

\- Hey tranquila todavia no llego y ya estas gritando por mi.- Le diji con un tono burlon. pero me tente y me rei

\- ay perdon amor es que me emocione...Bueno entonces nos vemos en un rato.- Me dijo

\- Ok esta bien, nos vemos. Te amo hermosa - Le dije, tomando una foto de ella de una de mis mesitas de luz.

\- Yo te amo más.- Me contesto

Narra Natasha

Estuvimos hablando por un buen rato hasta que Diana entro a mi habitacion y se sento frente a mi sin decir nada tan solo me sonreia me sentia un poco incomoda asi que le corte a James y la mire seria.

\- ¿Que quieres Diana? - Le dije seria, aun sigo enojada con ella por no haber me dicho que tiene novio.

\- ¿Tu piensas que el chico de la otra vez es mi novio no? - Me pregunto Diana sonriendo me

\- Se que lo es y gracias por contar me lo eh. - Le conteste y me dirigi al baño de mi habitacion cerrando la atras mio. Dejando sola a Diana en mi habitacion.

\- El chico ese no es mi novio, bueno solo queria decir te que con Helena y Liam vamos a ir a bailar ¿quieres venir? - Me pregunto, yo solo no le conteste se que ese chico es su novio. Escuche que mi celular sonó y luego escuche un ruido de la puerta de mi habitacion me

quede mirando me al espejo arreglando mi cabello por un rato y luego sali, cuando sali Diana ya no estaba y mi celular estaba arriba de mi cama maldije por adentro tome mi celular y vi que habia un mensaje enviado

James querido amado mio, felicidades vas a ser papá 3

Estaba borrando los mensajes cuando me llego uno nuevo de James

¿Que?,¿como? pero... si tu tomas las pastillas... ¿que?

Yo a Diana la mato que pendeja...le respondi el mensaje a James

Perdon por todo no hagas caso esos mensajes los mando mi hermana ven, y yo te lo explico todo te amo.

y baje corriendo las escaleras. ni bien baje vi a mis padres sentados en el sillon hablando con mis tios quienes estaban frente de ellos tambien sentados.

\- ¿Que modales son esos Natasha? saluda a tus tios.- Me dijo mi madre fulminando me con la mirada

\- Hola tios que bueno es verlos de nuevo.- Dije mientras los saludaba con un beso en la meg

\- ¡Hola!,¿como esta mi prima favorita? de 20 años.- Me dijo Liam mi primo le iba a contestar pero el se lanzo sobre mi y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

Luego de eso estuvimos hablando hasta que llego James y les presente a mi familia como lo que es mi novio, mi hermana y mi primo solo se burlaban de mi. Enserio trataba de no mirar los pero es que son tan tontos que no podia evitar reir me, al fin llego la hora de la cena todos nos

sentamos a comer, yo me sente junto a Mi James, Diana y Liam se sentaron junto. Frente a mi y a James.

\- ¿Cuales son tus intenciones con mi prima? - Le pregunto serio Liam a James.

\- Liam no comiences.- Le dije fulminando lo con la mirada. Liam suspiro y siguio comiendo pero sin sacar la mirada de James.

\- ¿Tu tienes novia Liam? -Le pregunto Diana, terminando con el incomodo silencio que habia en la mesa.

\- MMM, se puede decir que si.- Contesto Liam con la boca llena

\- La chica que me mostraste hoy era tu novia ¿enserio? - Dijo Diana con una sonrisa como de feliz cumpleaños, sin duda mi hermana es muy rara

\- Si es ella es muy linda.- Le contesto Liam y siguio comiendo luego la volvio a mirar y le sonrio.

Narra Amy

\- Vez lo que te hizo te dije que no peleearas con el.- Le dije a Kentin mientras le ponia un poco de hielo en el ojo.

\- ¿Quien te hizo eso?, se ve bastante mal eso eh.- Dijo Nick riendo se

\- Fue el bruto de tu primo Viktor.-Le contesto Kentin enojado.

\- Hey tranquilo ok. Ojo como hablas de mi primo, si te pego seguro fue porque vos te la buscaste.- Le dijo Nick serio, sentando se en la mesa con su netbook.

\- Bueno ya basta los dos. Nick y Kentin dejen de estar peleando. Fuiste tu quien me fue a molestar en mi trabajo y...bueno ya fue.- Dije dando le molesta el hielo a Kentin, no tenia ganas de comenzar a pelear con estos asi que me fui a hacer la cena.

\- ¿Y como comenzo todo eso eh? - Me pregunto Nick, aguantando se las ganas de reir se...

***Flashback***

\- Alejate de , no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o te la veras conmigo ok.- Dijo Viktor tomando me de la cintura y acercando me a el.

\- Tu no eres nadie para decir me que haga y que no. - Le contesto Kentin tomando me del brazo y poniendo me de tras de el.

\- Amy no quiero peleas aca.- Me dijo mi jefe casi en un susurro.

\- Si señor, no se preocupes yo me encargo de ellos.- Dije y me puse en el medio de ellos dos.

\- Tu solo alejate de Amy por la buenas o te hago alejarte de ella por las malas.- Le dijo Viktor a Kentin

\- Pues entonces obligame tu por las "malas" alejarme de Amy. Bueno intenta porque yo de ela no me alejo.- Le contesto enojado Kentin a Viktor. quien lo miraba furioso apreto los puños y le dio una piña en el ojos a Kentin. Cuand pude raccionar los dos ya se estaban

a los piñas.

***Flashback***

-Amy lo siento pero estas suspendida por dos meses. Lo siento pero te dije que no quiero peleas en la cafeteria.- Me dijo mi jefe serio o más bien enojado.

***Fin de Flashback***

Narra Diana

Ya eran como a las una de la mañana seguiamos todos despierto mis tios se fueron pero de mi primo Liam se va a quedar a dormir aca.

\- Me olvide mi celular en mi habitacion ahora vuelvo.- Dije parando me y subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras. cuando llegue a mi habitacion vi que mi celular estaba alado de mi mesita de luz asi que me tire sobre la cama para agarrar mi celular. Cuando agarre mi celular

me levante de la cama para volver con los demás, escuche un ruido en la ventana

\- ¿Quien esta hay? - Pregunte, acercando me a la ventana pero nadie respondio. Cuando la iba a abrir alguien la abrio anes que yo y entro adentro tapando me la boca para no gritar

\- Hola hermosa, Te dije que nos ibamos a volver a ver.- Me Dijo el pelirrojo de la otra vez. pero ¿que hace el aca? y ¿como sabe donde vivo?


End file.
